clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rarity
All items tell 2009 All items released until 2009 should be rare. This includes the Mini Sombrero :No only items from 2005-2008 are rare. 2009 items will be rare in 2013. :-- 02:06, November 28, 2012 (UTC) You have to add 2009 items as rare. ~123kitten1 No name This is technicly fan made, so it should have the same prefix as Mwa Mwa Penguins. Also, rarity is not a word, I dont think. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 02:17, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yea... that's a good idea Triskelle. But, I just looked up Rarity on Dictionary.com. It's a real word. Can any admins move the page to Club Penguin Wiki:Rarity? -- 02:20, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Add? Since i cant edit it could someone add roman gladiator helmet to head items i haven't seen someone with it in along time many people ask me where i got mine--Jackoncp a.k.a Fish madness 11:37, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Could I do this...? Hi, I have a penguin with four letters in its name. I'm pretty sure I shouldn't add it, so do I need permission to add it under names? (Sorry if this sounds stupid.) aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 21:05, 31 May 2009 (UTC) What is the name? The name of the penguin is Fwut, but there is also another peng called F W U T. (That's actually seven characters.) Yeah. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 22:25, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Pin Edit They should change the "Pin" section. The Ruby and Captain's Quarters Key are not rare --Please Take Note: Upgrader Was Here TALK TO HIM!! 22:22, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Safari Hat? Really? It's not that rare. There are a LOT of penguins who were around for Quest for the Golden Puffle. D'you guys think I should take it off? --The Ocarina Guy Who wants HOT DAWGZ? 21:50, 2 August 2009 (UTC) I have to admit, the whole page is completely false. Every single item that can't come back (or so as they say), regardless of how old it is, is listed here. I suggest leaving it for now, it isn't one of our biggest issues Freeloh. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 21:53, 2 August 2009 (UTC) ... Does this page really need to be protected? Just wondering, there are a few contributions I'd like to make, but I can't because I am not a sysop. American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! Lollipop, lollipop, oh, lollie lollie lollie lollipop! 22:08, 23 August 2009 (UTC) This page needs grammatical editing. Needs to be to the point. 16:41, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Unprotect it! [[User:Iamred1|'Iamred1']] Get to know me! ( ) 15:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ? Why is this protected? --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 19:04, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :People add false items here probably. I should unprotect it. --[[User:Tigernose|'Թայգէրնոս']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'(Chat|']] 19:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ? What's this supposed to say? Playersenguins? What does that mean?---> Rarity is the judging of an item which is not available and therefore usually owned by a select group of playersenguins. Also, it's not really true that all pins are rare, especially the new ones that come out every 2 weeks. What does "playersenguins" mean??? --Staffan15 (talk| ) 21:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Playersenguins = Player's penguins - Wompus78 22:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Is this now considered rare? Is the christmas scarf rare now? because it won't return until at least the end of 2010, so wouldn't it be considered rare? Does this count? Does 7 letters count cuz my penguin Ilyasik is rare 1018 days old and my other banned forever penguin Mukashev(10) is maybe 1025 or older Mukashev had the 2'nd anniversitty aht Is this rare? My brother's username in CP is Sluo. Is that rare? His penguin is over 900 days old, I think, but not as old as mine, but my username is Lily 8789 (which is definitely not rare) but I have the 2nd Anniversary Hat, and he doesn't. I was wondering if the name was rare. (Sluo) --Lily 8789talkEditCount20px 17:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) New Rare Item? The 4th Year Party Hat is missing from the list. It should be there, because it would never come back. --'User:ClubPenguinArchives' 03:43, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Is this rare??? I haven't seen the black, purple, green, & pink, hoodies in a while, and also, the orange baloon, because people always ask me how and where i got it. Also the yellow snorkle because its only been out once and that was almost two years ago. Also, the eyepatch. In the trivia it says its rare but its not listed there Reindeer antlers Aren't the reindeer antlers rare for the same reason as the christmas scarf, it hasnt been out since 2007 Blue Water Wings & umbrella Hat The blue water wings & umbrella hat have only been out once and that was in 2007, almost 3 years ago, so arent they rare? Now added, :D gyfytfytyrflkfjkghgnkryrjk Unprotect for about an hour there needs to be some changes --[[User:Unknown4|'Unknown4']] [[User_Talk:Unknown4|'Talk']] 19:30, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Remove Can somebody remove the 3D Glasses? They just came out so they're not rare anymore. --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | News | ) 00:19, July 5, 2010 (UTC) 3D Glasses Please remove the 3D Glasses from the list as they aren't considered rare anymore All access pass Are the All access passes rare? They will possibly never come back. Missing, much? There are a lot of items that are described as rare in the trivia but they aren't here. for example, Green safari hat. should we add them, or is this a page only for very rare items? PS, im new to this wiki, so dont flame mee!--Weegeescarves 19:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) All Admins Please unprotect this!!!!!!!! It needs updating!!! Why is it protected anyway???? :It was protected because it was getting dumped with items that are not "rare". Items that are "rare" are from 2007 and back. Items from 2008 are uncommon, and 2009-present have no rarity value whatsoever. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 21:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) It's long overdue!! It was protected almost 1 year ago now!!! :Tell me what exactly needs to be "added", please, thank you. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:27, October 12, 2010 (UTC) huh? If we are getting rid of "It is rare" from articles, then why do we need this? clubpenguinROCKS!Maxwell the scribblenaut :Read the to do list. We're removing rare from items 2009-present. 2008 gets uncommon and ONLY 2007-back gets rare. And by the way, your signature coding is broken- see if you can get it fixed. Thanks. :) --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Add the 5th year party hat! It will never return, so it should be on the list. 09:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lace Background The lace background is no longer rare as it returned in 2011. An admin please help change it. Thanks in advance.--Dps04 10:37, January 9, 2012 (UTC) add these to page my penguin is currently 2004 days old, feel free to use these for rarity images. Some of these aren't rare just because an item is discontinued doesnt make it rare. Anything from 2008 and before is rare right now. everything else isnt, Unprotect -- Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 07:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Unfortunetely we cannot unprotect it- as it will cause adding items from 2009 and even from 2010 or later. If tehre is a rare item we missed, please feel free to mention it in the talk page, and an admin will add it for you. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:53, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Fixed it. Thanks for your comment :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Rare Background The Campfire Background should be added to the Rare Backgrounds section (Tiki tooki (talk) 05:54, August 21, 2012 (UTC)) Last day i found that penguin in server Adominable. I think he is the most rare penguin ever! --SotosKont21 (talk) 02:10, December 28, 2012 (UTC)Sotiris The wrong meaning of "rarity"... I totally disagree with this page and blame myself for not noticing this before. "Rare" or "Rarity" means un-common or Not Seen Very Often. And the sentence Only items froom 2006-2008 are rare.' is tottaly stupid. Several items which has been released from 2008 onwards are "rare"- as per the "dictionary". An example is the Mini Sombrero Hat. I totally disagree with the need of this "page". Either this page should be deleted, or add all the "rare" items. :What about listing the sections using DPL like: namespace= Main category= Rare category= Backgrounds :To track pages that have the tag? :Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:34, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Out of Date article Using DPL (like in the example in the upper section) will not require updating the lists, and will be always updated (unless someone adds teh category "Rare" to an unrelated clothing item, though it can be removed if detected). Should we use it? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :Give it a try. : ::The lists becoime much longer then (around ×2 of the current one) but articles with brackets still have the brackets in their name (for example: Balloon (ID 440)). Procceed anyway? Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:06, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Whatever you think is best. We should give it a shot. :) ::: 19:12, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, i added for now the DPL. Here's a partly list of articles about items from 2009 and earlier that do not have the template "Rare": notcategory= Rare notcategory= Pins notcategory= Flags and Pins notcategory= 2010 notcategory= 2011 notcategory= 2012 notcategory= 2013 category= Items category= 2009 namespace= Main Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:26, February 18, 2013 (UTC) The Freestyle, the Firestriker and the Red Cheerleader Outfit cannot be classified as RARE. The Freestyle was last seen in 2010, and so was the F-Striker. The RCO is currently selling in the Hollywood catalogue. -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:37, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :It's ok now. I don't expect it to be extremely accurate, but it's just an easy way for locating those pages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:40, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh, ok tyvm!! :D -- Raraah, Awesome Pony 19:42, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Names I was wondering for a while, is the Names really needed? I mean, it's obvious that any cool name with no numbers in in can enter to the list, and there are probably thousands if not hundreds of them already... It's kidna weird :P Penguin-Pal (talk) 08:44, March 30, 2013 (UTC) My somewhat rare penguin? The reason I'm showing my penguin is because some or most of the items I'm wearing are rare or uncommon. --Pikachu5747 (talk) 06:24, July 26, 2013 (UTC) If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 03:38, July 27, 2013 (UTC)